


A Touch of Fancy

by maniart1o9



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniart1o9/pseuds/maniart1o9
Summary: Zen is a pretty boy with his best friend gamer boy Yoosung.Jumin is a next ceo in his father's company and Seven is a secret hacker.Jaehee is confused about her sexuality and MC keeps confusing her more.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will check my typos wkcbskdbwkf

Zen and Jumin, have been friends since kindergarten. They were almost each others only friends, and that was thanks to their parents’ friendship. They liked playing together. Sometimes studying together..  
They went to the same school always.  
Even in high school, they both got the same point in their exam, and went to the same high school.

But their high schools were hours far from their actual home. So what they decided was renting a small apartment there, so they can go to school quickly.

Since then, they were roommates.  
They both had part time jobs, when money was not enough, their parents would happily send some. They would get along really well, rarely fight. And they both started catching feelings for each other.

One day, Zen finally decided to tell Jumin the truth.

It took a lot of courage, but.. he couldn’t bare being just friends anymore. They both were the handsome boys at school that every girl wants as their boyfriends.  
It hurt Zen to see Jumin getting lots of love letters, scared he will accept one.  
And for his love letters, he would always kindly reject them. Cause he only had his eyes on Jumin.

He was in his room, reconsidering his idea.. ‘screw it.’ He thought, and shouted Jumin's name.

“Juminn! Can you please come to my room? I have something to tell you!”

He shouted, his heart racing like crazy.

Jumin has been very fond of Zen, both of them went to the same elementary and high school. The fact that they thought of renting an apartment was a great idea for them to spend more time with each other, both of the males enjoys each of their companies. Jumin sometimes thank his parents for letting him meet Hyun when he was a child, he didn’t think they’ll be the closets until now. They both have different work place for their daily needs in their small little apartment, yes indeed their parents send them some few cash although they thought it is better to earn them by hard work. 

Jumin was indeed fond of Zen, he admires him… He “loves” him— “I—what snap out of it”, the tall male quickly shushed his brain from thinking such things. 

Friends— best friends— that’s all what could happen between male friends and to females as well, to liking the same gender isn’t a problem since it is already 2020.

He hates seeing the albino talking to girls at their school, it makes him furious. Afraid what could happen next if a girl suddenly takes him away from Jumin. “I don’t want that…”, just the though of it scares him too much thinking if he should already get over it by confessing. But rejection— being rejected by your only friend and the only one you like, is painful knowing they will never accept you. 

“I just want this to be over—”

“*Juminn! Can you please come to my room? I have something to tell you!*”

“Hyun—?” 

He stood up from his place and continued to walk towards the shorter male’s room, “what is it that you need?”

He took deep breaths right after calling for jumin. He was nervous.  
Sure, lots of people wanted to be their friends. But no one can understand them as much as they understand each other.  
If he gets rejected…   
It will be so bad for his friendship.

As Jumin walked in and asked him what he needed, he looked into his eyes a little while.  
Nervousness was visible in those beautiful ruby red eyes.  
He took another deep breath, and sat on his bed, tapping next to himself.

“Can you.. sit down for a second..? I have something to tell you..”

The male only did what he was told, he sat back down at the albino’s bed looking around wondering why the pressure was getting heavier each second. Yes he has something to say aa well, although this might break all of their years of friendship. One rejection is all what it takes to do so. 

“Okay so..? What is it”

He was nervous, did Zen figure it out that Jumin likes him? But how? He never told anyone about him liking his best friend. Did something happen? Will he announce that he’s in a good relationship? So meaning he’s already taken so confessing will be worth nothing now. This hurts him, the fact that he’s keeping his posture for his friend. On how calm and collected he is in font of him, is the biggest lie he could possibly do to Hyun. 

“Hmm..?”

Zen stood silent for a while.   
Little did he know if he was more patient, Jumin was gonna do this instead of him.  
He felt like a coward, not being able to just, just say it!  
Why cant he say it?? He was such a narcissist, he always though he was the prettiest boy around and no one would reject him..  
This was the first time he was questioning if he will get accepted or not.  
After a few seconds of collecting himself, he gently grabbed both if Jumin's hands, and stared into his eyes.

“Jumin…  
I was.. I was planning to tell this to you for years. Bur I never got to say it..  
I was so scared it will destroy our friendship…”

The way he started the conversation would already raise a red flag on Jumin's mind. He could think what Zen is gonna say could be lots of things.  
Zen never thought of how he started the talk could make Jumin more and more nervous.  
Plus his nervous mixed with sad expression.. who’d know he was gonna ask him out.

He loves the man, he really does. What are you going to tell me love.. If its something about a person you met and with.. I guess all I can do is be happy for you even if I’m not the one. 

“I—” he flinched

Being held by the hands by someone who you love, it’s quite nice— but his curiosity rises more on why would Zen hold his hand while talking? Is he that afraid of what he’ll say to him? Jumin isn’t the type to burst right?   
Zen knows that he isn’t and he does as well, I like you too much that I can’t get myself to say it… 

“The thing is, i…”

His face went red as he was about to say it. He came this far, he cant say never mind now..

“I-I have a crush on you!...”

He finally shouted out, embarrassed. He was not this type of person.. Jumin changed him.

A lot.

“I always did… since we were kids, I always knew there was something special between us. I never felt the same way around anyone like I felt around you.. You made me the happiest.. When we grow up, I soon realized how deeply I was in love with you.. Its been 4 years since that day. Since I realized. And I just..I cant held it in anymore..”

He poured his heart out, looking down at the sheets. His grip on Jumin's hand became even tighter. He cant look in his eyes right now. He was scared of his reaction.

“I’m.. so sorry.. I cant help but feel this way. You just make me so happy. And if you’re gonna reject me, that’s.. fine…”

Even the thought made his eyes water. He was about to cry.. how sensitive. Jumin made him like this.

His heart stopped, Jumin felt like crying. Happy? Relieved? So many emotions. He wanted to hold the man so he did, he pulled Zen into the most tightest hug they could possibly have. 

“I like you—”

He whispered. 

“—I like you”

Over and over again at the albino, he couldn’t think of anything other than him. He wanted to just be this way until tomorrow but there are a lot more to do, “Hyun” He finally spoke clearly “I like you too, everything you said… Same all goes for me, I didn’t think that is possible to love you Zen. I care about you and all that—”

He takes a deep breath in–

“—Thinking you’re with someone or like you like someone and that you just want to tell me how great they are and how they fount their way to your heart makes me feel uneasy! “

He gasp for air and–

“I just—I’m..happy Hyun..” 

His eyes widened. He.. didn’t got rejected..? He couldn’t talk right now. He was so happy. Were they lovers now? Were they belong to each other?

“J-jumin…”

He could only let that out. He hugged him back, just as tight, so happy. To show how happy he is, he pulled back from the hug and gave jumin a deep, affectionate kiss. It was full of emotions. The kiss was screaming ‘I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen pushed, Jumin smirked.

He couldn’t hold his tears anymore, tears slowly stream down his cheeks and falls on the shorter male's shoulder. They held each other tightly as if one was going away. 

"I didn’t know what to do when you called me here, I was scared.." He gasp. 

The corporate son then rest his head on to the man's shoulder, trying to catch his breathe cause of the soft cry he had. "You mean a lot to me Hyun.. I love you.. So so much", backing off slowly he kisses the other's forehead. I love you always know that now. 

"Heh..I’m happy" he chuckles.  
They both stayed that way until one finally pulls off

He was so happy. They were each others now.. no one else. They were lovers as both of them wanted.  
Zen cuddled up to his chest, sobbing softly. He didn’t wanted to let go of his handsome boyfriend.

“Hold me Jumin... forever...”

He whispered, snuggling him even tighter. They always hugged but, none of them were like this.  
Those hugs were with friendship. This one.. with love.

Jumin did as he was told by Zen, he cuddled his lover. This kind of feeling never happened when they were friends, love does change a lot of a person's perspective towards each word, action and all. They're together now, it looks like dream Jumin wont want to wake up from. A dream he'd like to last, he'll do anything for the man. 

"How about we lay down on at bed? It seems to be more comfortable on it", the heir suggested. 

Yes and no he doesn’t know if it was too fast to already cuddle on the bed since it'll be the first, and yes cause yeah it looks cozy. Zen is his first love, thinking he'll be his last and forever. 

As he heard what Jumin suggested, he lifted his head up and looked at him.  
He gave him a cute smile, before pushing him on the bed, positioning himself on top of Jumin’s chest.  
He laid there.. it was so comfortable. 

He smelt good. He could hear Jumin's heartbeat, going as fast as his own.  
‘Dear God, please don’t tear us apart..’ Zen thought, wanting to sleep right here, on his lovers chest.

"C’mon lets a—"

Before even finishing his sentence Zen had already pushed him on the bed and positioned himself, 'Oh God he's adorable please—' thinking about it Zen would be the death of him. He's all he could ever wish for, speaking of wish Christmas is coming up.

'Hmm should I at least but him a present, but he'll just say no to expensive things. Oh—how about...me?' The thought made Jumin flustered, did Zen see him, he wishes he didn't he looked at Zen and oh—he was looking at him surprised. 

"Z-Zen—I can explain—"  
He looked up at his flustered face, surprised.  
Thinking about naughty things already the first day? He started blushing too.

“What are you imagining, Jumin~?...”

He whispered in a seductive tone, swaying his hips a little with a smug smile.

“Ah my, already want me from the first day? You’re a naughty boy, Jumin~..”

He giggled, as he continued teasing him. Though of course, he was just kidding with those words but his sexy body was not joking as he swayed those hips.

"I—NO—"

The man sit up quickly with a surprised flustered face, "I wasn't I swear! I as only thinking about y—" he covered his mouth shut before he could say more. 

He bit his bottom lip as Hyun started to tease him by saying his hips, "didn’t you say all men are wolves—" he moves his face closer to Zen's. "Hyun—" his tone of voice suddenly changed into a deep and seductive one. 'Do you know what game you are playing love~ its dangerous, you're dangerous'. His face was inch closer to his partner, eyes with a hint of glow of dominance. 

"Are you sure you want this now love~", he chuckles deeply. 

Smirking as the albino as he cares his cheeks, staring deep at his crimson eyes. 

'Beautiful', at his reddish lips—

'Mine', everything of Zen—

'All mine'

He gasped as Jumin’s voice tone changed. His face went even deeper.

“J-Jumin, I was just playing with you—“

He bit his lip also, not knowing if he can get himself out of this now. Though.. he kind of did wanted Jumin's hands on him..  
Jumin inside him..  
Ah, what was he thinking about, it was too early for this. But..He has masturbated with Jumin in his mind before. He wanted him for so long. He just hoped Jumin won’t let go because Zen said he was playing.

'A game he said? Oh Hyun you clueless boy, do you even think you can back way from this now'

Jumin growled as he moves his face loser at Zen's neck, the smaller male gasp from the sudden touch. "I don't play games Hyun~ although if you want we can play a rough game", he breathes deeply next to the man's ear. 

"Tell me darling, what do you want~?", the more he speaks the more deeper his voice gets. 

"Don’t be shy— it's only me love", he chuckles.

The deeper Jumin’s voice got, the hornier Zen felt. Fuck, he wanted Him in.. he wanted Jumin to fuck him rough but there is no way he can say that.

“J-jumin— mmh~...”

His neck and ears were really sensitive. It just made his hips sway more. He stucked them out even more, making them look bigger for Jumin.

“Touch me.. p-please...”

He moaned out in his ear, panting at the sexual tension that was filling the room.

Jumin raise a brow with a seductive look on the smaller male, "you want me?" He spoke as he bites the albino's neck. Playing both of his hand on the Zen's hips, slowly motioning his hand up and down. "Are you sure Hyun~?" He's becoming more playful and seductive, the fact that he isn't even hard and his partner is makes him want to play more. 

"Beg for it first", licking his ear. 

Moving his hips up abit startled Zen as both of their half hardening bulge rub on both each other's pants, lucky for Jumin his isn’t that hard unlike his partner's. "Hard already love?" He teased, placing a hand on Zen pants chuckling from the smaller male's reaction.

He let out a louder moan than the first one. His neck and ears were so sensitive. He loved how Jumin licked it.

“J-Jumin~! Aah... m-more.. more, more!~..”

He moaned out in his lover’s ear, holding his hair in his hands.

He continues to rub his lover's bulge making him very sensitive, Jumin was getting turned on by the man's voice. Although he needs to stay relaxed so it doesn’t seem like he is that eager for Hyun. 

"Do you like this Hyun, does this fulfill one if your wishes" 

Jumin proceeds to lick his ear to his neck, kissing and biting it. He moved his free hand behind the albino slowly putting it inside his pants, teasing and ringing his hole with a finger. 

"Say my name Hyun~", whispered the taller male.

“Hngh~...”

He didn’t liked being teased like this. He wanted to get fucked already, hard and rough. He moaned softly at Jumin’s actions, biting his lip as he felt the finger in.

“J-jumin... aaah...”

He moaned out, holding onto his lover’s shoulders. ‘Fuck me already damn it!’ He thought to himself.

"Getting needy aren't we Hyun~?"

He pulled away both of his hand, placing them on his partner's pants slowly pulling it down. His eyes focused on Zen, he didn’t want to look away rom the man even for a second. Everything about him is a poison, a drug, both dangerously addicting. 

"Hmm~ Hyun~", I'd like to ram it up to you now but sadly you have to wait hun, you'll get it soon if you're a good boy.

“P-please, Jumin.. stop making me beg, I want it.. I want it so much.. daddy-“ 

he gasped at what he just called his lover.. he was so embarrassed.

What would he do at this situation now.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continue~ ;0 I appreciate the kudos my comrades


End file.
